mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Buster
|caption = Mega Man firing uncharged Mega Buster shots. |universe = |user = |effect = Mega Man fires chargeable plasma shots forward from his Mega Buster. }} The Mega Buster, known in Japan as Rock Buster ( ), is 's standard special move in Super Smash Flash 2. Overview When performed, Mega Man holds his Mega Buster, his arm cannon, in front of him and fires a plasma shot forward. Tapping the special input will fire a small, slow plasma bullet in a straight trajectory forward, dealing minimal damage and little to no knockback. Up to three can be fired at once, and they can be fired while walking and jumping. Holding the special move input will charge energy for a bigger and more powerful shot. There are four stages of charge depending on how long the input is held down for: *Level 1 (uncharged) fires a small yellow plasma bullet that glows for about half of a second after being fired. It deals 2% damage with flinching to the opponent while glowing, and 1% damage with no flinch while not glowing. *Level 2 fires a small blue and white plasma bullet that deals 9% damage and small knockback to the opponent. *Level 3 fires a larger blue and white plasma bullet that deals 15% damage and moderate knockback to the opponent. *Level 4 (fully charged) fires a massive blue and white plasma bullet that deals 18% damage with strong knockback to the opponent and causes slight recoil on Mega Man. The player can move around and jump once while charging, but they cannot grab the ledge and will lose the charge upon flinching. They will also turn around in the air if the opposite directional input they are facing in is pressed. Level 1 shots can also be fired while using Mega Man's up special move, Beat Call, where they have the same properties as their normal variants. Origin firing a charge shot in Mega Man 8.]] The Mega Buster has been Mega Man's default weapon in nearly every game he appears in, ever since the first game in the ''Mega Man'' series. The standard energy bullets, known as "Solar Bullets", are weak but can be rapid-fired with up to three appearing on-screen at a time. It wasn't until Mega Man 4 that Mega Man could charge his Mega Buster for a more powerful "Charge Shot", which could be done by holding the same button used to fire. Mega Man could run, jump, and climb ladders while charging, but in certain games, getting hit while charging will lose the charge. Overall, the Mega Buster functions nearly identically to how it does in SSF2, only in this game shots cannot go through walls and Charge Shots pass through opponents even if they do not defeat them. Additionally, most games in the series do not cause recoil on Mega Man after firing a full Charge Shot, as this is only present with the Charge Shot in Mega Man III and Mega Man IV for the Game Boy, as well as with the Final Charge Shot in Mega Man 11. Gallery Screenshots WR_Buster.png| shooting the uncharged Mega Buster, on Skull Fortress. Mega Buster Difference.png|A glowing level 1 Mega Buster shot and one not glowing, on Skull Fortress. BowserBuster.png|Mega Man shooting the uncharged Mega Buster at , on Bowser's Castle. MegaBusterFull2.png|Mega Man shooting fully charged Mega Buster at Bowser, on Skull Fortress. Kirby - Mega Buster from Mega Man.png| 's version of the move. Kirby - Mega Buster (chargeable) from Mega Man.png| 's version of the chargeable move. Kirby - Mega Buster (air) from Mega Man.png| 's version of the air move. Early designs Mega Buster Stage 1.png|Mega Man using Mega Buster at level 1, on Skull Fortress. File:MegaManBuster1.png|Mega Man using Mega Buster at level 1. Note the lack of a glow. Mega Buster Stage 2.png|Mega Man using at level 2, on Skull Fortress. Mega Buster Stage 3.png|Mega Man using at level 3, on Skull Fortress. Mega Buster Run.png|Mega Man running while charging Mega Buster. Kirby2.png| and Mega Man shooting a fully charged Mega Buster, on Mushroom Kingdom III. Trivia *Originally, the Mega Buster allowed only one jump, but after v0.6 of the ''SSF2'' Demo was released, Mega Man could jump twice before being required to return to the ground. However, as of Beta it once again only allows one jump. *In the earlier demos of the game, when copied Mega Man's ability with Inhale, he could only fire uncharged Mega Buster shots, but as of v0.8a he can charge them up. *Earlier demos allowed Mega Man to crouch while charging Mega Buster, but this has been removed as of v0.9a. *Prior to Beta, Mega Man's standard special move was instead Weapon Use, and Mega Buster was one of five special weapons that could be changed into Mega Man's standard special move with Weapon Change. However, Weapon Change has since been replaced with Water Wave, thus removing Weapon Use and making this move his only standard special move. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Standard special moves Category:Chargeable Category:Projectiles Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Mega Man universe